monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenith Espinas
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Great Forest, Flower Field, Interceptor's Base, Fortress Ruins |Monster Size = 2360.1 1238.6 |Monster Relations = Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, Meraginasu, Gravios, Zenith Gravios, Black Gravios, Basarios, Crystal Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Sandstone Basarios, Gureadomosu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, Shattered Monoblos, White Monoblos, Varusaburosu |Generation = Frontier }} Zenith Espinas are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. __TOC__ Physiology An evolved Espinas that's larger and more lethal than its normal counterparts. The red horn on its nose developed to become a long vein spiked purple nose horn with a smaller one near it and green vines with purple thorns covered the larger one. On its head, the two large green red tipped horns developed into purple jagged horns while it grew three pair of purple horns near its yellow eyes. The red thorn-like spikes on its neck through tail further developed to become longer purple thorn-like spikes that has green vines with purple thorns covering its back and some of its developed purple spiked tail. While enraged, instead of having red yellowish veins on its developed wings, which has purple thorn-like spikes, Zenith Espinas now has purple veins covering them. Interestingly enough, it has an unique purple symbol on its chest while entering in Rage Mode. Abilities Like Espinas, it will charge at hunters with incredible speeds with its horns and if it sometimes missed Zenith Espinas will quickly turn back to use its developed nose horn to hit the missing target. Also, it can shoot toxic fireballs which cause both Poison and Paralysis upon impact. Interesting enough, it can shoot toxic fireballs with paralysis at hunters by swinging its neck while holding the projectile in its mouth to later shoot it at the target. It can also launched itself toward hunters with the toxic fireball in its mouth. What made it unique is when it jumped in the air, Zenith Espinas will create a strong gust to blow hunters and shoot a toxic fireball on the ground to temporary caused a venomous cloud with Noxious Poison that will rapidly takes a hunter's health. The venomous cloud will spawn toxic fireballs at random directions. Behavior Like Espinas, hunters will usually see it sleeping in Area 7 of the Great Forest, or the Flower Field. It maybe be calm in this state, but when woken up from hunters attacking it, Zenith Espinas will jump in the air to make a strong gust beneath and shoot toxic fireballs in random directions. After landing on the ground, it will be in Rage Mode. Interesting enough, it travels in with two Espinas as a group walking throughout Great Forest. This tells us Zenith Espinas might be a social Flying Wyvern that sticks with its counterpart. Habitat Like normal Espinas, it mostly lives in the Great Forest and Flower Field to blend in with its environment to not interfere with other predators, or Hunters. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Espinas Main Article: 'Espinas'' Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Notes fr:Espinas Zénith Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Zenith Species Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Flagship Monsters